Reparando Cristales rotos
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Siempre allì para aconsejar, cuidar y proteger...¡como no darse cuenta antes? Harry està seguro de que es feliz...hasta que se da cuenta de su error.


Bueno, estoy con la tabla 30 días así que tendré que escribir 30 fics en menos de un mes!! Las cosas que hago…bueno, pero bien, entonces quiere decir que me verán por estos lares seguidito, seguidito…je,je,je!!

Ok, bueno, estuve pensando un par de ideas y…sugerencias de mis amigos y…bueno, trataré de sacar algo bueno, ok? Bien, no me regañen demasíado en los comentarios…

_**Reparando Cristales Rotos**_

_De Ahora en Adelante_

Cumpleaños

Una sonrisa nace en sus labios, se siente feliz, dichoso, inexplicablemente feliz.

El cielo esta nublado, encapotado de nubes grises desde la mañana y una nevada suave, cálida, casi acariciante ha caído durante la noche, dejándolo todo blanco.

Sonríe de nuevo, ahora más ampliamente.

Howarts.

Y recuerdas al idiota de Malfoy cuando los atacaste por detrás?- pregunta el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maligna naciéndole en los labios- Te felicito, sinceramente fue lo más genial que…

Ron- interrumpe la castaña alzando las cejas y lanzandole una mirada de censura- por favor.

¿Qué? – protesta siguiendo la mirada a la castaña que se posa sobre los niños pequeños que lo miran atento- oh, está bien- asiente cansado- pero tienes que admitir que...

Harry sonrie y se hecha para atrás, no sabe por qué, pero le encantan sus cumpleaños en los que vienen sus amigos.

Siente una presencia detrás suyo y se vuelve.

¿y los niños?- pregunta a su esposa que ha salido de la cocina , viendo a su alrededor como buscándolos.

En la cocina- responde ella con una sonrisa- querían ayudarme con la tarta de melaza…y se quedaron jugando con la harina…dicen que quieren hacerte algo…¿no son tiernos?

Sólo acierta a sonreir y besa a la pelirroja en la mejilla mientras siente el aroma de su cabello.

Tarta de melaza.

Sonrie con menos ánimo mientras la chica se aleja y vuelve a la cocina.

Oye, por cierto...- interviene de pronto el pelirrojo viéndolo- ¿cuántos años es que cumples?

Harry nota la mirada de reproche en los ojos de la castaña, pero no entiende por qué, la mayoría de las veces lo hace.

Veintinueve – responde viéndolos a los dos- ¿por qué?

¡Rayos!- suelta el pelirrojo hechándose hacia atrás.

Pensé que "Lo tenías controlado"- murmura la castaña molesta.

¿Qué es lo que..?

Tenía que comprar las velas- interrumpe la castaña sin quitarle la mirada de reproche al pelirrojo- se supone que eras su amigo y los…

Bueno, equivocarse por unos cuantos años en la edad de tu amigo no es mucho lio ¿o si?- pregunta.

Como "Cuántos años"? – pregunta sugerentemente la chica.

El pelirrojo se ruboriza y cruza los brazos mirándo hacia otro lado.

Unos nueve años- murmura en voz baja.

¡¿ Nueve años?! – grita la castaña encarándolo- ¿ y así te consideras su…?

Bueno, bueno, la tienda no tenía más velas que las ….

Ok, basta, basta- inteviene el azabache – yo tengo algunas en el desván- dirige una mirada hacia arriba- o eso creo-murmura- bueno, el asunto es que no hay más que ir a buscarlas y…

Yo voy contigo- responde Hermione levantándose de un salto.

No crees que yo sería el que..- inteviene el pelirrojo.

No, tu ayuda a Ginny en la cocina- responde mientras un estruendo sale de ahí- con los niños.

Ambos sonríen y se separan cada uno por su lado.

Lo siento Harry- murmura la castaña a su lado en tono culpable- no quería que..

No es nada- responde él sin entender su tono preocupado- ya dije que las velas estan arriba.

Caminan lado a lado hasta que llegan.

Ingresan en la habitación empolvada y sucia, es el único lugar en toda la casa en la que se encuentra así, Ginny no se atreve a entrar ahí a limpiar por miedo a que alguna cosa pierda su lugar, y a él le gusta así.

Dirige inmediatamente su vista hacia uno de los cajones sobresalientes que se encuentra encima de una vieja vitrina.

Ahí- murmura.

Los dos han saltado sobre sus pies para alcanzarlo, lado a lado, hombro con hombro pero antes que lo alcancen los lentes de el azabache han caído al suelo por la brusquedad de su movimiento.

Demonios- murmura recogiéndolo del suelo- se han roto.

La castaña lo mira, ha sacado la varita, pero dirige de nuevo su vista hacia la caja.

Se levanta y trata de alcanzarla al mismo tiempo.

Se ha inclinado hacia ella, apoyándose casi al mismo tiempo y de pronto, casi sin quererlo sus cabellos han llegado rozándole el rostro, siente una corriente extraña y la mira, la observa deteniéndose, examinándola.

La corriente de nuevo.

¿Por qué?

Una sensación le recorre el cuerpo.

La mira de nuevo, como siempre la ha visto, pero nunca como en ese momento.

Se da cuenta del hermoso vestido rosa que ha llevado, de los cabello recogidos que ha notado, del caminar, del…

Algo que ha sentido y que lo ha hecho sonreir desde que llegó.

Perfume.

_De pronto lo siente._

_Un aroma diferente al que siempre ha sentido, siempre le ha gustado,y cierra los ojos por un momento, lo invade completamente hasta entrar en sus pulmones_

_Repentinamente una imagen le viene a la mente, la de su esposa, una imagen y un recuerdo_

_El día de su boda. _

_Una pregunta que en ese momento piensa que no le vendrá al caso._

_¿Por qué se ha casado con ella?_

_No hay duda, la amaba._

"_¿O no?" pregunta la voz en su cabeza_

_Desde el primer momento supo, lo supo, desde aquella clase de pociones en la que lo escuchó._

_Es la poción para el amor más potente que existe._

_Exacto, la reconociste por su característico brillo nacarado no?_

_Si, y porque el vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales- agregó ella con entusiasmo- y se supone que para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según lo que nos atraiga. Yo huelo a césped recién cortado y a pergamino nuevo y a…_

"_Según lo que nos atraiga? Olía a algún aroma…un inconfundible aroma floral que había sentido en la Madriguera, en sus pensamientos pudo deducir quién._

_Ginny._

_Aroma. Cuando lo sintió sabía que la amaba, no había otra explicación._

_¿Quién más usaba un perfume floral en…?_

_Un vestido blanco como la nieve, el día es espléndido, infinitamente espléndido, el sol brilla y la melancolía de la pérdida de tantas personas a las que quiere ha desaparecido por aquel día._

_Espera ansioso frente al altar, apenas puede poner algo de atención a los rostros sonrientes que tiene frente a él, puede reconocerlos, uno a uno, las personas que siempre han estado a su lado, apoyándolo._

_Ron ha estado tan nervioso como él, lo puede ver en el color rojizo de su rostro, tiene pena pero al mismo tiempo se siente dichoso._

_Un verdadero amigo._

_-Lo que tarda ¿no crees?- comenta nerviosamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia la puerta- bueno- añade nerviosamente al ver la mirada de reproche de Hermione a su lado- bueno, no, vendrá, eso es …quiero decir que no va a dejarlo en el altar plantado sólo porque tiene los nervios más..- Hermione menea la cabeza de un lado a otro entre sonriente y molesta- vendrá, eso…yo lo…_

_- Mejor no digas nada- interrumpe ella antes de que diga algo más. Parece haber recordado algo y se retira misteriosamente sin decir nada._

_- Si, mejor- añade dirigiéndole a Harry una sonrisa quien también sonríe nerviosamente- ¿tienes la alianzas?_

_Ha perdido el color._

_Las alianzas?_

_La música de fondo resuena en ese momento y al final la ve aparecer vestida de blanco, como un ángel inmaculado caminando sonriente._

_-¿ No querrás decir que…?_

_Mete las manos en los bolsillos tan bruscamente que los ha roto, la desesperación lo invade._

_Demonios- maldice Ron a su lado como buscando algo por todas partes- no traje la varita!_

_No trajiste la…?_

_Un movimiento brusco y los anteojos quedan partidos en el suelo, los levanta y se los pone._

_Partidos._

_Los nervios aumentan cuando la ve caminar hacia él._

_No sabe que decir ni que hacer, nadie más parece haberse dado cuenta del drama._

_Entonces aparece._

_-Toma- deposita las alianzas en su mano rozandolo con las suyas- ¿Pero qué te pasó en los bolsillos …- se detiene un segundo-…y los lentes? ¡Reparo!_

_Todo arreglado._

_No puede evitar sonreir y tratar de darle las gracias, pero ya se ha retirado casi volando, hechándose el cabello para atrás , dejando algo._

_Su aroma._

_Perfume._

_Ron la recibe sonriente._

_Hola- sonrie mientras lo mira nerviosamente._

_Ha llegado._

_Le devuelve la sonrisa amistosa y los dos se paran frente a frente._

_Se acerca más, sin que siquiera se de cuenta sólo para sentir el amor de nuevo cerca de él._

_Su perfume._

_Amor. Lo sabe._

Alza la vista sorprendido y ella le devuelve la mirada.

Siempre lo ha sabido.

¡Claro que siempre lo ha sabido!- dice una voz en su interior.

¿Siempre lo ha…?

Lo comprende en ese momento.

La ayuda, el apoyo…

_Ron estaba parado con la boca medio abierta, totalmente petrificado y sin encontrar algo que decir, mientras que Hermione parecía estar a punto de hecharse a llorar._

_Gritaba, y no podía evitarlo, la furia, una furia como nunca lo había invadido, una Furia que… se da cuenta en ese momento- estalló cuando le dijo que habían permanecido el verano…¿juntos?_

_Harry ,lo sentimos mucho- dijo Hermione, desesperada, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas- tienes toda la razón Harry, ¡Yo estaría furiosa si me hubiera pasado a mí!_

_Le hechó un vistazo, todavía respirando profundamente, la veía llorar y…se alejó de ellos pasando de un lado a otro._

"Sentido" completó la voz en su interior.

¿Qué…?

Se ha equivocado.

Un nube de recuerdos…

"_¡Escuchen!- gritó mirándo….la? No quería arriesgarlos, no todo a eso que tenía que pásar y que sabía que sería peligroso._

_No Harry escuchanos tú__**, vamos**__ a ir contigo…_

_Lloraba porque….¿tenía que dejar a sus padres..? Mencionaba su nombre, lo decía…. A él?_

_Perfume…_

Sigue parado, ahí frente a ella que lo mira con una sonrisa triste, con esa mirada compasiva que hace que se sienta como un gusano.

Al fin lo ha notado.

Amor, no amistad.

Siempre ha sido demasíado tonto, al menos demasíado tonto frente a ella, demasíado lento para darse cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad, de lo que pensaba, demasíado tonto para darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

Lo amaba.

Siempre lo había amado.

Siempre había estado allí, sólo para estar con él, para apoyarlo desde que era un crío sin experiencia perdido en un mundo mágico lleno de problemas.

_La imagen de la soledad le viene a la mente al recordar los días en los que se sentía sólo, las noches encerrado en la alacena debajo de la escalera mirando con la poca luz que entraba por la rendija los lentes partidos que siempre trataba de arreglar con cinta adhesiva._

_Fracaso._

_Era ahí, en la oscuridad de la alacena en la que se sentía más solo que nunca._

_¿Qué era el mundo mágico?_

_Una experiencia sin igual, le había sorprendido todo, le había solamente sorprendido._

_Pero no lo había amado._

_Hasta ese día._

_¿Qué te pasó en los anteojos? _

_Expectativa._

_¡¡Reparo!!_

_La felicidad invadió su corazón y no pararía hasta volver._

_Desde aquel día el mundo mágico era suyo, su mundo._

_Le pertenecía. _

_Siempre allí, reparando….reparando lo que todo el mundo rompía._

_Sus cristales._

_Los cristales de sus sentimientos._

Estan cerca, demasíado quizá. Puede sentir su respiración, su aliento cálido contrastando con el frío de ese día. Silencio. Se miran el uno al otro, ambos lo comprenden ahora y no es como las veces anteriores, el amor no es de uno.

Es de dos.

La varita todavía está en su mano que la sostiene floja, casi sin fuerzas. La sonrisa de compasión sigue en su rostro, pero no, no hay nada más por qué temer porque al fin lo ha comprendido y es momento en el cual pueden al fin sentir lo que ella ha sentido, cuando pueden compartir lo que no han compartido. Nada más importa.

Se acerca y nota el rubor cubrir su rostro pálido por el frío, extiende la mano para tomar su mejilla, pero nota un poco de aversión de parte de ella. ¿ Por qué..?

Una ráfaga entra por la puerta en ese momento y se siente confundido por unos segundos.

¡¡Papá, papá!!!- añade el niño abrazándose de sus rodillas- ¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!

Le alcanza un pedazo de lo que parece una masa sin forma mal horneada, lo sostiene y siente el suave apretón del abrazo de su hijo en las rodillas.

No, apa!!- entra una niñita pequeña sosteniendo otro pedazo- ¡¡Feizz!! Annioss!!!

Se abraza en las rodillas de su padre con igual veneración como lo hace su hermano.

Harry los mira confundido mientras otra figura entra lentamente y se digije hacia Hermione.

Ama, ma…ma, ata , ama- balbucea.

Siguen cerca aunque ella se ha alejado un poco y permanece con el brazo extendido, los niños en medio.

Mi vida- dice dulcemente mientras la niñita se apoya y abraza en sus rodillas al igual que los demás chicos.

Hey, no la pude detener- dice una voz de pronto de la figura parada en la puerta que los ve sonriente.

Harry entonces la mira comprendiendolo todo y el dolor invadiéndole el pecho. Ella sigue sin dejar de mirarlo y entonces baja la vista hacia los niños.

Lo comprende todo, como casi siempre lo ha hecho.

Demasíado tarde.

¿qué pasa?- pregunta el pelirrojo notando el silencio que ha invadido todo.

La chica de cabellos castaños se inclina y alza a la pequeña que la abraza inmediatamente por el cuello, como aferrándose a ella.

Nada- responde dándose la vuelta hacia él – no hay velas.

¡Ups!- responde colocándole una mano sobre el hombro casi sin darse cuenta- debimos haber comprado más en la tienda del camino, pero bueno, Ginny dice que tiene algunas por allá.

El joven del pelo azabache se queda por un momento con la vista perdida y luego de unos segundos empuja cariñosamente a los niños hacia fuera sin antes haberles dado un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Se dirige hacia la puerta detrás de ellos con la vista baja.

Hasta que la ve.

Se ha detenido en la puerta y lo mira como examinándolo.

Extiende la mano que no ha dejado de sostener la varita ni un momento.

_¡Reparo!_

Los cristales quedan reparados al instante y no puede evitar alzar las cejas en señal de asombro. La mira a los ojos.

Lo comprende por fin, ambos lo hacen.

La chica se da la vuelta hacia el pelirrojo hechando su cabello suelto hacia atrás, con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos sonríen y caminan hacia el salón principal.

_Sonríe._

_Con esa sonrisa, con esas palabras sabe algo,_

_de Ahora en Adelante lo sabe._

_Siempre estuvo, está y estará allí._

_Para reparar los cristales de sus anteojos._

_Y cosa más._

_También._

_Los cristales rotos de su corazón._

_Perfume._

***

Oh, Santo Dios, no saben cómo me ha costado este Harry/Hermione, je,je!!!

Bien, lo pensé desde hace…eones pero la verdad es que sólo lo había empezado y no me convencía pero nada, nada, ahora creo que si me salió algo, o eso espero..

Bien, creo que lo hice de nuevo al estilo "Comprenderlo Tarde" que es un Draco/Hermione y que les sugiero que lean si no lo han hecho, un poco sentimental…me parece, ja,ja!! Es que creo que ese es mi estilo en esto de los amores de los dos..no me nace hacer un fic en donde invente que son novios y demás, je,,je!!! Porque la verdad prefiero imaginar las cosas que pasaron o podrían haber pasado a las cosas que no pasaron e inventarmelas…

**Bueno, este fic va especialmente dedicado a:**  
** Bluemoon!!!!**

Gracias Linda!!! Eres una de las mejores amigas que tengo y la verdad es que escribí esto para ti desde la vez en la que me dijiste que era tu pareja favorita..espero no decepcionarte demasíado.

También va dedicado especialmente a todos mis amigos que me sugirieron un Harry/Hermione, lo hice pensando en ustedes chicos!!! Y por favor espero que dejen sus comentarios diciéndome lo que les pareció (ya sea bueno o malo) para que mejore o deje algunas de las cosas que les gustó; también espero que me digan más de sus sugerencias de parejas y personajes que les gustan para que así vaya variando mis fics conforme a lo que les gusta porque lo único que quiero es complacerlos.

Gracias por leer el fic!!! Comentarios!!!!

¿Quieren saber más sobre mí y sobre mis anális e ideas??  
Visiten mis blogs!!!

Saber más sobre mis fics'??? Leanlos!!! Y me dicen lo que les parece!!! Bye!!

Con cariño para todos.

Su amiga de corazón.

**Rose Bellatrix :) **


End file.
